The Advantages and Disadvantages of being Human
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Being human isn't easy. Really, it isn't. And Castiel learns the hard way, when he, Sam and Dean return from a Poltergeist hunt...
1. Chapter 1

_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

Look what I've found: Another old story of mine, at least the first chapter of it.  
I remember this story. I have written it last summer, but never translated the second (longer) chapter of it.

My question: Do you want me to translate the other chapter?

It's much work for me to do that, that's why I ask...

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english.

Hope you like it :).

* * *

 ** _The Advantages and Disadvantages of being Human  
_**

 **Chapter 1**

Castiel was making an effort.

He tried very hard, but life as a human was anything but easy.

Especially since he was a human for not too long.

Two months ago Metatron deprived him of his grace, has made him what he was now:

A human.

At first he had been overwhelmed, because without his heavenly forces he felt weak, useless, simply terrible.

But Sam and Dean gave him support, gave him the strength he needed to pass even this ordeal.

But slowly but surely Castiel lost his hope, because they were looking after Metatron since weeks and hadn't found a single trace of him yet.

Meanwhile, the ex-angel had tried to be a hunter, but even there was much to learn for him.

He got the proof for that this day again, when they had to deal with a poltergeist.

A case like this was routine for Sam and Dean and was done quickly.

However, for Cas it looked completely different...

Dean's black Impala came to a halt and the two hunters got out of the car.

Sam immediately went to one of the rear doors and helped Castiel out of the car.

The young man looked terrible, because it had hit him hard.

Scratches gleamed under the ripped fabric of his sweater, blood wetted his clothes and a pained groan left his lips as he moved, while the pain ran like lightning through his battered body.

"Careful Castiel. Take your time," Sam tried to calm him down and yet he just wanted to hook his arm under his friend's arm, but Castiel shoved Sam's arm half-heartedly away and straightened up. His face contorted in pain, the former angel tried to drag himself to the entrance of the bunker, but he couldn't even make two steps, when he stumbled again and Sam caught him, before he could fall to the ground.

Dean was instantly at his other side, and the two brothers supported their best friend as best as they could and helped him into the bunker.

"Sam, take him to the bathroom. He must get out of these clothes. I'll get something for his wounds."

The younger of the two Winchester brothers nodded silently and brought Castiel to their bathroom.

The wounds were not the only thing that Castiel considered unpleasant, no.

Before the Ghost had been able to touch him, he had thrown him into a freezing lake.

His clothes were still soaking wet and they had to be changed quickly.

While Sam helped him to slip out of his wet sweater, the ex-angel was caught up in his own thoughts.

How easy had it been for him to heal his wounds as an angel…

All this was over now and he hated it.

He hated himself for his weakness, he hated Metatron for what he had done to him, and even against his own father he began to feel resentment, because he was no longer there for him or any other angel.

A new wave of pain let him come back into the bitter reality and he hissed and flinched.

Sam looked up, an apologetic twinkle in his eyes and he pulled his hand back, in which he held a wet cloth and cleaned the wound that ran across his upper arm.

"I'm sorry Cas. I try to make it as quick as I can."

The former warrior of God nodded silently and closed his eyes, trying to hide the pain which ran through his body, whenever Sam cleaned one of his wounds.

A few minutes later, Dean joined also and together they managed to take good care of his wounds.

The older Winchester helped him to dress in one of his pajamas, because they would found it to be better when Castiel would went to bed now and got a good portion of sleep.

The next morning, the world would look better again.

At least he hoped that…


	2. Chapter 2

_And the last chapter :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It came as it had to come!

Castiel's condition had deteriorated overnight, because when he awoke the next morning and wanted to get up, the world spun around him and he immediately fell back into his pillow with a groan.

His entire body hurt, especially his head, it was hot and cold at the same time and for an unknown reason his body didn't want to stop shaking.

And what kind of a strange feeling he had there in his stomach?

"S-Sam...Dean..."

He himself was shocked, when he opened his mouth and his words sounded low and hoarse. His throat hurt, as if he had swallowed a razor blade and his lips were dry like desert sand.

Once again he tried to call after the two hunters, with success this time, because his voice was a little louder than before, which he immediately paid with another pain wave that emanated from his throat.

But only a few moments later, he heard footsteps approaching his room quickly and seconds later the door opened and Sam and Dean stood in the doorway.

"Cas? What's wrong with you?"

The words came Dean with great concern over his lips and he went immediately to the side of his friend.

"You look terrible!" he said and he put his hand on the young man's forehead.

"Sammy, get a wet washcloth. Cas glows!"

Sam nodded and immediately ran into their bathroom.

Dean, meanwhile, sat down next to the other on the bed and watched him with a worried look on his face.

"How do you feel?"

Castiel grimaced and closed his eyes.

"I feel like a train had run over me. My body...everything hurts so much...and this feeling in my stomach...this heat...Dean. What is that? What is wrong with me?"

With a pained expression on his face, he opened his eyes and looked at the hunter almost anxiously, because he didn't understand this at all.

Dean smiled meekly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Cas. You're ill. Something like that is not very pleasant, but it's not dangerous."

"W-what can I do against it?"

"You? Nothing. You will stay in bed until you feel better again. Your body will do the rest for you."

"What? No! But I need to help you and Sam."

"And you will help us. But not today and not tomorrow. Only if you're doing better and as long as you're ill, we will stay with you and take care of you, okay?"

Castiel wanted to say something to that, but at this moment Sam stepped through the door. In his hands he held a bowl of water and a couple of towels and a washcloth. Moreover, he had brought a thermometer, a water bottle, a glass and a few medications, which he now set down on the small table next to the bed.

"Thank you Sam."

"No problem, Dean."

Sam turned his head to Castiel and looked at him knowingly.

"We know how nasty this can be Cas. Don't worry. With us you are in good hands."

The lips of the Ex-Angel curled into a small smile at Sam's gentle words.

Dean took the thermometer and scooted a little closer to his best friend.

"Open your mouth Cas."

"Why?"

"Because I want to measure your fever."

"And for that I should take this...this weird thing in my mouth?"

"Well, there are also other places to measure..."

Castiel shivered as Dean said these words with a smirk and he hardly dared to ask the question of the why, but he did it anyway.

"You really don't want to know that Cas..." Dean grinned and he laughed when Castiel glared at him, but opened his mouth though.

"Good boy."

In this moment the former angel would've loved to kick him against his leg or had done something else, but he was too weak and thus he could only glare at him darkly.

Grumbling, he put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Sam meanwhile shook his head with a small grin on his face, wringing the washcloth out, only to lay it onto Cas' forehead, who sighed in pleasure, as the wonderful cold spread across his skin and made him feel better.

Just a minute later, Dean pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at the result.

"Your fever isn't very high, that's good news. With a little sleep, a little medicine and a lot of drinking you will feel much better soon."

"What about my wounds?"

"Just be patient Cas. Those will soon be healed," it came from Sam and he smiled at him and held out a glass with a strange-looking liquid.

"Here, drink this. This will ensure that the pain goes away from your body and you can sleep peacefully."

Castiel moved skeptical glances between the glass and Sam's face, but in the end he relied on the knowledge of the two brothers and drank the whole glass.

Sam and Dean couldn't help and had to grin, when the Ex-Angel grimaced, as if he had just bitten into a lemon.

"Disgusting, isn't it?"

Cas nodded to Dean's amused-sounding question, as Sam put the now empty glass away.

"Even if it tastes disgusting, it'll help you. You should try to sleep a bit. If you need something, call us, okay?"

"Listen to Sam. And if you wake up again, then I cook you a wonderful tomato soup with rice. Our mother always has made this for us, when we were ill. It works wonders."

"You want to cook in all seriousness? Do you want that Cas feels even more crappy?"

Dean put his hand at his heart in mock indignation.

"Sammy! That went straight to the heart."

The two brothers turned their heads to Cas, when a weak chuckle came over his lips and he shook his head slightly.

Then he looked at the two with a gentle smile.

"Thank you..." he whispered.

"Oh, not for that Cassie. We're like a family, and family must stand together, right?"

Sam smiled at his brother now, who gave him a knowing wink.

After that, the two brothers turned around and walked toward the door.

"Sleep now Cas. The next time you wake up, you will feel much better."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The older hunter smiled and closed the door behind him, when he and his brother had stepped out of the room.

Castiel snuggled into his pillow, pulled the covers up under his chin and a soft smile still graced his lips.

Sam and Dean were the only light in his darkest hour and he was extremely grateful for everything the brothers did for him.

Without them, he would have been lost long ago.

They proved that to him with every new day.

Just as they had done it again today...

 **The End**


End file.
